


Getting Along

by jedimasterstar



Series: The Road Taken [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedimasterstar/pseuds/jedimasterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia is having a hard time getting Callen to talk.  What is she going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along

Nadia Vadim was worried about her new partner.  She knew that Callen was having a hard time dealing with his former employers’ betrayal; but everything she tried to do to cheer him up had been fruitless.  _“What the hell am I going to do?”_ she wondered as she stared out the window of the helicarrier.

Sensing someone behind her, she turned to see Clint Barton walking towards her.  He was looking a bit better after the Chitauri incident, though she was not sure about his state of mind.  “You look troubled,” he said as he walked up next to her.

“You think?” she retorted, giving him a glare.

“New partner then?”

She sighed.  “I can understand how Callen feels.  But he is making it so damn difficult.  He doesn’t trust me because of my familial ties,” she told him.

“I remember how you were when Tasha brought you in.  You wouldn’t talk to anyone for days.”

“Until you decided to try and kill me.”

“I wasn’t going to kill you.  I wanted to see what you would do,” he said defensively. 

Nadia smiled while trying so hard not to laugh.  “And you remembered how that turned out?” she asked.

Clint smiled.  “Definitely,” he said.  “But it did get you to open up.”

“So you’re suggesting that I try and kill him.”

“No.  What I’m saying is to give him some time.  You may figure out how to reach him.”

Her face was blank as she thought about what the Hawk just said.  Maybe he was right.  But how in the world was she going to do it?  Sighing again, she kissed him on the cheek and said, “Thanks for the advice, birdboy.” 

He shook his head as he watched her walk off, more than likely to find her wayward partner.

***

It did not take her long to find Callen.  He was currently in the gym, beating the crap out of a punching bag.  _“Please don’t tell me he met Rogers,”_ she thought as she watched him.

He was good – she gave him that.  Whoever taught him how to box did a good job. _“I wonder what else he can do,”_ she thought as she watched him.  It seemed like hours before her partner, not even turning toward her direction, said, “You like what you see?”

She smiled.  “You are good at that,” she said as she walked towards him. 

“Training with Sam allows for one to gain a few skills,” he said as he walked away from the bag and toward the bench.  Nadia followed.  “Did you need something?” he asked, attempting not to look at her. 

She sighed – she seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  “Callen, we need to talk,” she replied.

“Really?” he said sarcastically.

“Damnit, Callen,” she said, trying her best not to yell.  “I know that NCIS screwed you.  Hell, they screw everyone every day.  That was one of the reasons I got away from them in the first place.”

He stared at her.  “You used to work for NCIS?” he asked.

She nodded and replied, “A long time ago.  I was fresh out of college.  Hetty recruited me.”  His eyebrows quirked with interest.  “I worked primarily in Eastern Europe.  I was good.  Really good.  Until about three years ago.  I was undercover in Romania trying to get information on the Comescus.  I was so close to getting what NCIS wanted.  However, my cover was blown.  And you want to know what the agency did?  They left me to die.  It was not for Natasha, I would have been dead by now.”

Callen was quiet for a bit.  She had no idea if this was a good thing or a bad thing.  Then he said, “I just don’t know what to think at the moment.  NCIS became my life.”

“Don’t dwell on it.  They don’t deserve to have you in their service,” she told him as she made a move toward the door.  “If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me.  Or Natasha.  Or if you need to go out and get drunk, I’ll get a hold of Stark for you.  Or maybe Clint might take you.  Just don’t keep it bottled up inside.”

“Wait.”  Nadia turned back to him.  “Maybe tomorrow we can…” he trailed off, not knowing how to say it.

She smiled.  “Be here at 0600,” she said before turning and leaving.  Maybe they might get along with each other yet.


End file.
